I Will Always Be With You
by Fastpitch Devil
Summary: A different fic from what I usually write. Scott searched for his long lost friend, Cassy from his past to forfill a promise.
1. I promise

**I don't own anything so don't sue me. Please R and R. This is a different fic from what I usually write, so tell me what you think. More chapters will be coming soon, Enjoy.**

* * *

Scott promised her that he'd come back to get her someday. That was five years ago, he was ten at the time.

_**Flashback**:" Scottie don't leave me here", a young girl that was about eight years old with long brown hair whimpered," don't leave me." The girl was crying silently, tears flowed freely down her sickly pale face. Her big brown eyes begged him with all their might._

"_Cassy, I have to go", he stroked the girl's soft hair. "I can't stay here any longer, I have to leave."_

"_Then take me with you." The girl, Cassy told him._

"_I can't, its not safe, I'm not safe, the streets are not a place for a sweet little girl like you." Scott told her._

"_But, you will be gone, you will be gone, forever." The girl cried._

"_I will come back for you, I promise you that Cas, I will. I will always be with you."_

_A distressed Scott Summers of only 10 years, then left the confines of the old orphanage that he resided in, and began to live a hard life out on the streets._

His flashback ended abruptly, leaving him feel emptier and sicker inside, that was before I knew what my mutation was, I was blind, literally. I did some things I don't want to remember doing, just so I could survive. The professor found me, and eventually I am who I am now, Cyclops, leader of the elite team The X-men.

The fifteen year old boy snapped out of his after thoughts by a searing pain in his shoulder, telling him that his opponent had just struck home. Damn, I should have been paying attention, not lost in my thoughts. He stumbled and nearly fell; they were in the heat of yet another battle with another band of mutants called the acolytes.

A piece of metal had just ripped cleanly through the skin of his shoulder blade, right down to the bone. He grimaced at the sight of blood, and gritted his teeth to fight off the oncoming surge of pain, he knew he was going to feel all too soon.

He fought off the tide pain with all the strength he could muster and rejoined the fray once again.

The intensity of the fight was overwhelming. The smell of sweat, blood, and tears filled the air after over an hour of intense battle. Finally victory went to the X-men. The acolytes retreated, in their metal spheres from which they had come.

A cry of victory came from a few of the members of the X-team, as they watched their rivals flee from the battle ground.

Scott's mind was in another place, one that was dark, dingy and smelled of mold, the orphanage he had left poor, sweet Cassy in. It only lasted for a second, but a certain red-headed telepath picked up only half of the stray thought. She quickly glanced at the teen, but he was back on task, checking to see that everyone was there, and seeing what injuries were bad, and which ones could wait to be treated, while trying to hide both his physical and mental pain.

* * *

**A new chapter will be coming shortly, if you are reading this closeing, PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Tomorrow

**Chapter two. I will explain more in the next chapter, sorry. I don't own anything so don't sue me. Enjoy the fic.**

****

The flight back home was a long one, well actually it was only a half hour, but it seemed longer to the weary team. A few of them nursed injuries, while others were practically unscathed.

Scott was good at hiding his pain, he had a lot of practice, but Rogue could see right through it. She knew that his wound was among the most serious. She had insisted that she at least could get a look at it on the flight back, he protested, but as usual she won.

Scott was lost again in his thoughts; they seemed to occur more and more often as the days went on. He was able to shield them from a certain telepath because of the professor's lessons.

He felt a little weak from a substantial loss of blood from his wound, and his body screamed in protest with every little move he made. He was bruised, sore, and tired. All he wanted to do was to slip into the black abyss of unconsciousness, but he wouldn't let himself, he fought off the blackness creeping into the corners of his vision. He was the leader, he couldn't pass out like the others did, he had to remain strong.

But a corner of his mind screamed out, for heaven sakes you're a fifteen year old boy, you shouldn't have to have all this responsibility. Most kids his age had to deal with acne and crushes, he had to deal with battle, blood, and death. It didn't seem fair. He willed his mind to shut the hell up, stop the Pity Party.

They arrived back at the institute; most of the new recruits were waiting to see how they did in the battle. One look at some of the injuries, and the kids ran off, not wanting to get in anyone's way and get them angry. They learned to stay out of the elder x-men's ways after a bloody battle, because they tended to be in bad moods.

A few of the members stiffly limped into the infirmary. Luckily the damage wasn't that bad. Kitty had a badly sprained ankle, Ororo a large cut on her forehead, and Jean a broken finger and a killer migraine. Scott refused to be treated before the rest of his team members. He slumped down in a plastic folding chair that was placed against one wall for anyone who needed medical treatment to sit on to wait for their turn.

Jean came over to him and sat down. She had a small white towel that she wrapped abound his arm, without his consent. He didn't bother refusing, he was too tired. Kitty limped out of the infirmary on crutches, her ankle wrapped up in a ace bandage. Scott was the very last to be treated. Beast tisked and tasked, telling him how he should have gotten this cleaned up earlier, he unwrapped the towel, which now had blood on it, so you couldn't really call it white anymore.

Beast cleaned out the wound, and stitched it up. Scott was forced to wear a sling so he wouldn't use his arm too much, and rip the stitches out.

He went up to his room after being treated, and slipped into bed. He was about to fall asleep, but the memories came flooding back. He was too exhausted to fight them back, so he just laired there remembering. He promised himself that he would ask the professor tomorrow if he could search for Cassy with ceribro. He yawned, tomorrow. But not tonight. He slipped off to sleep, and dreamed of the girl once again.

* * *

**Please review, next chapter will be coming soon hopefully.**


End file.
